


DayDreamer

by StilinskisDarkSide



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teenwolf - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ALL the tags, BAMF Stiles, Dark, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Kitsune, Kitsune Kira, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Stiles, Other, Slow Build, Sterek end game, Stiles-centric, Talia Hale Feels, Testing the Waters, Werefox Stiles, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilinskisDarkSide/pseuds/StilinskisDarkSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles in a desperate and frantic search for his father ends up in a life or death ultimatum. As he decides what to do the fates weave their threads and awaken something thought to be long lost to the supernatural world. In a series of thrill, hope, and magic will Stilinski find his true self and maintain the balance or will he consume himself and all those that surround him?</p><p>-First written anything really so give me pointers or whatever you think might help or improve my work or skills. Also, I look forward to your responses and comments negative or positive.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has anything concerning my grammatical errors and or incorrect things in general please feel free to message me and improve my skills. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> -Also I honestly have no clue how I will have to edit my chapters since I am posting this all from wattpad and they have a different format on mobile devices and that is what this was originally tailored to. So, once again I ask for tips and pointers as well as patience. Thank you.

Most people think back on something and remember bits and pieces or some form of highlight reel of what happened. I however, am blessed with the capability to seemingly go back and re-witness or even show the events that had come to pass. I haven't always been like this though, nor have I even always been aware of this world as I am now. My name is Stiles Stilinski and this is how I came to find my true self, and no, not some hippy psychic inner self but another part of me no one thought even existed; and this is where it really began. This is the story of how I died and how I had also never lived.

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=-

Derek's driving to the Nemeton in search of Stiles' father who hopefully hasn't already been killed or injured. At least, that is what Derek hopes. On the way, Lydia calls him sobbing and hardly able to speak. Seemingly in shambles, Lydia starts to stutter out, "Derek y-you have to g-get to him!" Derek assuming she was referring to the Sheriff they've just recently let in on the supernatural presses harder on the gas and responds in a quick succession in an almost borderline panic. "I'm on my way there Lydia what's wrong?" As Derek is talking he continues to accelerate into more dangerous speeds despite the torrential weather outside the car. Now going at least three times the speed limit; but, who's gonna catch him out in this storm? The police? No, they're far to busy with the aftermath of the latest "animal attack" to even notice their boss was missing let alone the fact that he was imitating speed racer. Lydia screams out, interrupting his mental panic babbling and sends ice through his veins more and more with each statement, in an almost manic tone she continues, "No! oh my god DEREK! You have to save him! You have to save Stiles! He's go-going to s-sacrifice himself for them. He said he was going to be e-everything she needed and I couldn't figure out what he meant and then I finally pieced it together. He's been keeping all of-f us, especially you and his dad safe and out of as much danger as he could since he met all of us, so he's a protector. He helped his d-dad when he was sick and drunk and even saved you and Scott from wolfsbane poisoning. So, he's also a healer and he's a virgin, which is all she needs Derek! It's him! You have to get to him before he becomes the last sacrifice!" Lydia fades out into mumbles of incoherence after the last statement. Although, whether Derek could have heard her or not wasn't really going to matter since the horrified Alpha wolf had already slammed on his brakes and turned around to where he knew the boy he'd come to know would be. He just hoped he would make it in time.

\-------- 

Derek slides into the parking lot jumping from his car without even bothering to turn it off or even shut the door as he bolts for Alan Deaton's veterinary clinic. As he runs through the door and into the back he sees what he feared most since Lydia's warning. The one thing Derek probably had not expected to actually happen was. Alan Deaton was pulling Stiles Stilinski from a tank of mistletoe infused ice water. Derek didn't even notice himself shoving the vet aside in his rush to get to his pack mate. It seems though, that he was too late. Derek frantically starts moving Stiles to face him attempting to make him gain consciousness all while calling out to him. "Stiles? Stiles?! Oh my god Stiles, Why the hell would you let him do this?!" Derek looks to Deaton in search of answers whilst pulling stiles closer to him in attempts to give the cold body a heat source, as if that will save him somehow. 'Oh my god he's so cold.... I can't hear his heart...' Derek rambles on in his head and then calls out to the former emissary, "I can't hear his heart Deaton. You did this, so I need you to help me!", but when he looked to Deaton he knew that the vet wouldn't help him; not this time. So Derek in his defeated state asked as he looked back to the body of Stiles Stilinski. "Why? Why would you let him do this...." Alan doesn't know what to do. He hasn't seen Derek this distressed and broken since the fire many years ago. His face a mess of betrayed emotions and eyes revealing his inner turmoil. Anger, pain, loss, and then; darkness.

\--------

Derek wakes up in a strange room. Although, he'd be extreme hard pressed to even call it that. It was more of a dark expanse. A place with no light. Derek started to wonder, 'Am I dreaming?', as he got up to look for clues that indicated where he was. Unfortunately, even with the use of his abilities he was unable to decipher his location until something started to appear. As the mirage starts to take form Derek is taken aback, almost crying Derek reaches out. "Mom?". There stood Talia Hale looking down on her son with longing so strong it was almost unbearable. Talia knelt down in front of her son and told him, "My child, my lovely little boy. I have missed you so much but we don't have the time to chat. You need to learn some things and your going to wake up soon so we must hurry. First, you need to prepare yourselves now that you've awoken the Nemeton whether you meant to or not. Many creatures, even you have thought not to be real, will be coming. You have to accept them Derek; you have to accept the bonds and finally become an alpha. Otherwise, you won't truly be the alpha they need. Unless you accept the bonds and move on you won't have access to all of your strength or potential and you will all die." Derek looked to his mom confused and asked, " Mom, please what are you talking about. Mom where are we? How are you here? What's....", Talia stroked her sons face calming him and continued. "Derek there is no time. Now listen, you need to learn to trust Alan and find the books I've hidden in the root cellar. You have to do this......". As Talia's speech started to break off and fade away she knelt down to reach for her only living son, and as she did one final tear fell and she was gone. Derek woke up.

\--------

Stiles came to in Derek's vice like grip, and he couldn't help but to think that it was because he had done something wrong, all manner of thought started to run amok through his head. ' Is he mad at me? Oh my god I bet he's mad at me... How did he find us? He should have been looking for something. Why am I here.... Where's my dad? Why isn't he here?' Stiles started to panic finally taking notice of his fathers ongoing absence. Stiles starts to push on Derek's arms trying to get out all the while asking, "Derek, where's my dad?". Stiles turns around to attempt to look his alpha in the face and asks again, "Derek?". When Derek still didn't move or lessen his grip Stiles knew something was wrong, that he had to get out of his grip. Frantically Stiles looks around in search of a solution and sees Alan Deaton. "Deaton what's wrong with Derek? Wheres my dad?". Deaton looked to the teen with a placid look and said, "I am not sure, he was panicking and then he just blacked out...". Stiles looked from Derek back to the vet seemingly not taking in the information just given continuing his questioning. "And why am I here, on the floor, ON TOP OF HIM???" Alan looks into the distance and lets out a frustrated sigh and answers back. "Like I said earlier Mr. Stilinski he saw you, panicked, grabbed you from me as I was assisting you out of the tub, started to shut everything out, and blacked out holding onto you. Now whether or not you are in his hold isn't important right now seeing as how their are more pressing matters at hand. Like for instance, how he even knew you were here." Stiles started to get lost in thought just as he looked at the emissary. "Lydia; Lydia told him.". Derek started to let go of Stiles as the teen started to get uncomfortable. "Stiles?", Derek asked. Stiles flinched and let out what could have only been the manliest yelp anyone has ever heard (If you hear different they're lying) and says, "Derek? Are you okay? Where's my dad?". Derek jerks back looking at Stiles with tears falling from his eyes, trembling he says, "My mom was there...", Next thing they knew the werewolf was asleep and left the other two to wonder what Derek had meant. Stiles looked to Alan with a look of seriousness. "Alan, call Lydia we need to make sure they got to our parents in time."

\--------

(A/N)  
So this is the first chapter of my first book/fan-fic/anything so I hope you enjoyed it and leave all the comments and kudos you feel it deserves or anything you might think I should alter or change in a comment or message to me personally. Perhaps, you might even want to be my betaaaaaaaaa lol.


	2. The Saviour'sPromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character dies, a force is found, and another mystery made.

Lydia is running through the preserve, dashing through the trees and past branches that normally would have hit her. No one is normal anymore though are they? Lately it seems that if someone isn't some kind of supernatural they are dead or soon to be. And Lydia, well Lydia isn't one to fail in the face of such dangers. So, here she is sprinting to the one place calling to her instincts right now. Running through the woods with an otherworldly grace to the root cellar where all of it started. Where the entire mess of shit that the pack has been going through started. 'It always comes back to that stupid tree stump doesn't it...' Lydia thinks.  
As Lydia approaches the root cellar she comes to find a mess of blood and detriment surrounding the forsaken Nemeton. Lydia looks around to find the source and see nothing but a war zone. Claw marks on the trees, broken branches and plant life, and blood splatters everywhere. Lydia could almost feel the sense of death around here. But that can't be right. Maybe it's the nerves. 'What could have caused this.' Lydia thinks as she continues searching for evidence. As Lydia comes across a foot print, she receives an alert from her phone. -Derek- "I need you to retrieve some books from the root cellar. They're important for the pack. Will inform everyone at the pack meeting." Lydia replaces her phone to the place in her purse. 'Who does he think he is bossing me around. I'm not some beta slave girl, I guess I'll just have to remind him of that I guess. Maybe withhold the books until he apologizes. That should do the trick.' Lydia walks to the edge of the Nemeton having taken a picture of the strange foot print marking and walks down the steps. Upon entering Lydia matches her gaze with a familiar face. "Mrs. Blake?" Lydia stammers out as she stops in shock. As Lydia continues to take in her new surroundings she sees that her english teacher was the source of all the blood. As she takes in the picture of her teacher she makes not of all the criss-crossing claw marks, scrapes, and blood stains as well as the way she seems to be slowly losing consciousness. "Mrs. Blake!" Lydia rushes over to the bleeding woman in a hurry. "Lydia, what are you doing here? You need to leave. You need to get out before they come back or find out you're here." Jennifer mumbles to Lydia as she continues to edge her way into unconsciousness. "Mrs. Blake you need to tell me what happened. Who did this? Mrs. Blake?!" No matter how much Lydia tried it seemed that her mentor was going to die. Although, as Jennifer Blake finally fell to the floor she said one last thing before her death consumed her, "They took them, they took the artifacts and his Light. I couldn't stop them, my sacrifices were for nothing. I couldn't stop them, I couldn't stop them...." As Lydia watched Jennifer Blake or now to her the Darach die, she couldn't help the urge deep within her. The instinct of her heritage finally took hold, changing her fate and the rest of her life as Lydia let go,letting the scream rip out of chest echoing through the skies and throughout the state of California. The mark of a Banshee rising.

'I promise you Stiles I will find your father, I will find everyone. No one will die because I couldn't find them in time. Not this time; no more.' Lydia thinks as she falls to her knees the scream having taken a lot out of her. Lydia, the strong and lethal woman was but a shaken girl as she walked through the preserve once again through the night muttering over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry..." as she continued back to her car.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=- + -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=- 

Alan reaches for his cell phone in an attempt to contact his sister Morrell. He believed that there were quite a few things that his sister might find interesting to say the least. That and he needed to check with her on a little more than a few things to make sure that his assumptions weren't wrong. Although, Dr. Deaton won't get to do that because no sooner did he retrieve his phone did he realize that his once almost fully charged device is as dead as it possibly could be. 'That's odd.' Deaton takes mental note of it and continues with the matters at hand. As Alan looks back to the two accompanying him in his office he watches Derek huff out in irritation and toss his phone onto the counter. Alan seems perplexed and starts to take more notice of how profound and strange that is, 'It could just be that his was almost dead, maybe it died as mine had. Or it could be the storm. Wait, when did the storm get so harrowing?' Deaton lost in his thoughts didn't notice the faint charge seeming to gather in the room. Stiles having been silent for far too long though has no problem commenting on it. "Do either of you guys feel that?" Stiles asks the other two. Derek seemingly distracted jumps a little and mumbles no. Deaton doesn't even hear him and it starts to frustrate him. "Are you guys even listening? I think there's something wrong..." As Stiles tries yet again Deaton finally makes his conclusions and decides to answer with his findings. "I believe it is magic Mr. Stilinski. The storm and how it has grown this fast is no natural occurrence, the clocks have all stopped, and if I am correct about this then if you'll be so kind as to check your phone Mr. Stilinski I am positive it will be dead." As Alan finishes his speech, Stiles gets his phone from the operating table next to the basin they had used and realizes that the vet was correct. "Why would that have any effect on my phone? Isn't magic a nature thing like with you and Morrell and the whole druid thing you got going on?" Stiles looks to the vet with an inquisitive face and almost excited demeanor. In response Alan clarifies, "Perhaps I haven't explained this completely or have I even gone through it with you all together once. Magic, while mine is focused on the Balance and the Earth, is never the same and always different for every individual let alone for different creatures and species. For instance, the werewolf is only a form of dark magic infused with the soul of a human to allow for the addition of a new part of the soul. A new aspect if you would. This internal magic, or spark as you have come to know, is what fuels a werewolf's or any other inner magic user's change and power. Other creatures have outer magic like the kitsune in your pack named Kira. A kitsune has outer magic, meaning that the power they use alters the world outside of themselves. Different kitsunes clans have different powers though, you have many different forms ranging from the thunder kitsune like Kira to the lesser known and feared nogitsune or dark kitsune. There is even a kitsune so rare it is thought to be a myth; the celestial kitsune. Now if you take the logic from that you can further understand the difference between outer and inner magic, or how it is more commonly known as dark and light magic. My sister and I practice outer magic while the pack practice inner magic whether passively or not." As Deaton completed the finishing touches of his explanation, Stiles started to get really jittery and frantic. Almost as if he were about to burst Stiles started to babble, "Deaton! Deaton my man! Why didn't you tell me there was so much more to know about all this supernatural stuff?! I've been trying to dig out all this stuff from the internet and all I can manage to get to is a bunch a freaky blogging sites and a ridiculous amount of hello kitty fansites. Not sure why though...I am starting to think that hello kitty is actually some kind of face for some creeper or something. Who knows maybe the creator is actually a pedo. Or he made it because of some kind of childhood scarring or whatever. Wait, is it even a guy?". As Stiles got lost in his babble he became less aware of the fact that the storm was growing and that all their phones just came on out of no where. Alan as if his ears would not with stand much anymore finally relinquished his thoughts, "Stiles if you could please stop your rant it would be most appreciated, we have much more pressing matters at hand. Derek, alert the pack that their is a very strong magic user within the area and tell them to gather at your loft, we need to inform everyone of what is occurring. I don't know if i am right or not, but what I do know is that this storm is far more than my sister and I can manage even together. That along with the fact that this seems to be almost accidentally created and not even being influenced on purpose makes me think that its an emergence rather than an attack. Either way though, we need to find this magician and we need to find the soon." Derek having finally gotten with the conversation went to go get his phone and as he is texting the pack he only manages to get three fourths of the texts out before a bolt of electricity fries his phone and sends him across the room. Now that Derek is at a new vantage point he can see the room for what it is. A mess of papers and random office utensils flying around the room, no, flying around Stiles. The boy seems almost terrified of whats happening. Stiles finally speaks up although his voice weak against the strong winds in the office, "Deaton what is happening!?". Alan runs to the back of the room and retrieves a bunch of random herbs and powders and then goes back to the front room. He takes the powders and herbs and mixes them all together and throws it into the maelstrom that became of his office. No sooner than did the powders mix into the air than did Stiles collapse to the floor and the storm stop. As Alan went to Stiles he held Derek back as to keep him from Stiles. Derek took notice of the fact that the storm outside seemed to have ceased aswell. Alan reached to Stiles and with an astonished voice said, "I believe we have found our magic user."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- + -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N  
And so this is the second chapter. I am sorry for the long wait, Senior Year is a killer lol. I hope you all enjoy because it was a pain at some points lol. And as always comment and tell me what you think should be fixed or any errors that you may find. Toodles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome my long waiting readers. This is the latest installment of my fic and I am sorry for makin you wait this long. I have been caught up in early graduation and finals. Let me tell you, college applications suck completing and waiting on. Don't even get me started on scholarships and residency programs.... Ugh, anyway, here it is. Sorry for making you all wait so long :P.


End file.
